


Dolce Revisited

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confrontations, Episode: s03e06 Dolce, Fluff and Angst, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for jadegreenworks (on Tumblr) who submitted: Prompt 621, "I miss the person you never were."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce Revisited

The looks exchanged at the gallery lead to more. Will wanted to understand. Maybe that’s how he would rationalize ending up like this. At the moment, there wasn’t much conscious thought.

It was all about sensation.

Will stretched his arms over his head. Hannibal’s weight pressing down was the anchor he needed. An oasis to stop analyzing and just _be_.

Hannibal wanted him. It was in his eyes. Will realized some time ago it always had been.

What was it like to be the object of such consuming passion. He was still trying to figure that out. What part was selfish. The chase. Hannibal’s desire for conquest and control.

He spoke of butterflies and metamorphoses.

Will Graham was no one’s project. A work in process, yes. But authorship belonged to him.

This decision belonged to him.

He was tired. Tired of fighting the war. A seduction was inevitable. In the end, it was a bottle of chianti that tipped the scales.

Trite. The kind of encounter one might easily forget with time.

If time ever moved again.

Will arched. His hips lifted into the heat between Hannibal’s legs. Separated only by thin fabric.

Hannibal inched down to kiss the hollow of his throat. His heart beat moved through Will, stealing what was left of his reason.

So lost, it took a moment for the words to sink in.

Did you miss me?

A groan lifted on Will’s breath.

“I missed the man you never were.”

The words hung. Heavy silence filled the space between them. Will’s heart stuttered as Hannibal pulled back. The molecules around them charged.

Will braced for one of Hannibal’s wry and poignant soliloquies. 

“Bullshit.”

He stared as Hannibal turned his legs off the bed. Still winded, he pushed himself up.

“What did you say?”

It was too surreal.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes, enunciating. “ _Bullshit_. You can lie to yourself, Will. But you can’t lie to me. Not here. Not like this.”

This couldn’t be happening. But it was.

Indignance was probably the wrong choice.

“What exactly am I lying about?”

Hannibal’s hands moved sharply to tie a shoe.

“Everything. Me. You.”

The edge of his voice was honed to inflict maximum pain.

Or express it.

“Explain.”

A moment of panic. The look in Hannibal’s eyes bore through him. Will steadied himself as Hannibal leaned over.

“What am I to you?”

There was no way to answer, so Will didn’t.

“You want to believe that you were mislead. You want to believe you didn’t see.”

A swallow scraped down Will’s throat like broken glass.

Hannibal refused to let him look away. His shadow caged Will just as firmly as his body had.

“This narrative that I deceived you. I thought you were past that.”

Will fumbled. “I didn’t say -”

“You can’t accept the truth, Will. You chose this. Your eyes were wide open.”

The lies lined up. Will fought against every instinct to fire back.

He knew what he looked like. Half-wrecked. Stinking of lust.

“Why are you here?”

Blood swirled in Will’s head. He clutched for regret only to pull back an empty hand. There was nowhere else he could imagine being. Not now. Maybe not ever.

He searched Hannibal’s eyes. The anchor was gone.

It was up to him.

A small voice climbed out.

“I missed you.”

A seed of courage rooted in his chest.

“I missed you, Hannibal.” Stronger.

The seconds pressed down. Will’s lips trembled. His eyes fell to Hannibal’s hand.

“I missed us.”

A tear broke free. Will held his breath as Hannibal wiped it away. Closing his eyes at the tenderness of the touch.

“The truth is more beautiful than the lie.”

Will nodded softly.

Hannibal lifted his chin.

“Will you lay with me awhile?”

More tears. Relief threaded through a fragile voice.

“Yes.”

It was the first night Will fell asleep in Hannibal’s arms. He dreamed of monsters dancing around a bonfire of lies.

They were happy.


End file.
